La trajectoire de la Comète
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "Es-tu un foutu Moldu, Drago? -Non, Père. -Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'attraper le Vif?"


La trajectoire de la Comète

- Non.

- Mais j'y suis presque…

- _Non._

Effrayé par le ton glacial et tranchant de son père, l'enfant baissa les yeux et se tut.

- Laisse-le respirer. Il y arrivera, tu le sais très bien, il lui faut simplement du temps.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Narcissa. Ce garçon ne fera jamais un attrapeur correct, tu l'as vu, il a autant de rapidité et de grâce que… que rien. Rien n'est assez pitoyable pour tenir lieu d'exemple. Cela fait des mois que je tente d'en tirer quelque chose, il n'y a rien à faire.

- On peut essayer encore une fois, suggéra timidement Drago. Je t'assure, Père, j'y arriverai, j'étais tout près cette fois, et…

- Non ! rugit Lucius en levant un bras menaçant.

Machinalement, Drago leva les siens pour protéger son visage, mais rien ne se passa. Pourtant, il songea qu'il aurait fortement préféré un coup plutôt que le regard de son père à cet instant, dans lequel il percevait un mépris incroyable.

Dans sa main levée, Lucius Malfoy serrait un Vif d'or, dont les petites ailes argentées se débattaient furieusement entre ses doigts. Son teint pâle avait nettement rougi sous l'effet de la fureur, et de ses yeux gris semblaient jaillir des Doloris. Ses longs cheveux clairs collaient à ses joues humides de sueur. Derrière lui, face à Drago, le soleil descendait lentement à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'été de rose pâle et d'orange, assombrissant l'immense étendue de verdure qui tenait lieu de jardin au Manoir et sur laquelle tous deux s'entraînaient tant bien que mal au Quidditch depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le garçon laissa son regard glisser tristement vers les nuages, et lâcha malgré lui le Comète 260 qui lui avait été offert pour son anniversaire quelques semaines auparavant. Le contact du balai avec le sol résonna en lui comme un coup de feu, et un profond sentiment d'échec fit trembler ses jambes; la fatigue l'envahit, et il eut brusquement envie de tomber à genoux.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'acharnait à attraper cette fichue sphère ailée, comme presque chaque jour depuis qu'il avait reçu son nouveau balai à l'occasion de ses dix ans. Encore un an et quelques jours et il entrerait enfin à Poudlard, et ne pas être à la hauteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – car il était évident que ce serait sa maison à l'école – serait signer son arrêt de mort. Lucius avait décrété que dès qu'il serait en âge de jouer officiellement, il serait attrapeur.

Attrapeur.

Drago n'avait jamais eu de grandes difficultés à voler, et encore moins de réticence; il adorait tout simplement la liberté du vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles quand il accélérait, la sensation de défier les lois et d'échapper aux contraintes terrestres, de pouvoir s'évader… Depuis son premier contact avec un balai, il était tombé amoureux de la sensation que ceux-ci pouvaient lui procurer. Et depuis la première fois où il avait décollé du sol, alors qu'il était encore très jeune, il souhaitait devenir poursuiveur. Il avait joué quelques fois avec sa tante Bella, qui tenait le rôle de gardienne, et il s'était révélé très tôt être excellent, mais son père était catégorique. « L'attrapeur, Drago, c'est la clé du jeu. C'est celui que tout le monde regarde, dont tout le monde attend beaucoup, c'est en général lui qui fait gagner ou perdre son équipe. C'est de lui que tout dépend. Être attrapeur, c'est être au centre du match, c'est être la condition d'une victoire. Tu manques d'ambition. Et je ne souhaite pas que quiconque puisse dire de mon fils unique qu'il _manque d'ambition_. »

La vérité, c'était que la présence ou non d'ambition en Drago n'était pas le principal obstacle à un éventuel avenir d'attrapeur. Le véritable problème, c'était qu'il était tout simplement incapable de mettre la main sur cette fichue balle. Plus il fonçait vers elle, plus elle fuyait. Plus il accélérait, plus elle le prenait par surprise en dérivant brusquement sa trajectoire. Il ne parvenait pas à la cerner. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait la comprendre, la deviner, pour parvenir à la saisir enfin…

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Drago sursauta et leva les yeux vers son père, priant pour que les larmes qu'il sentait monter ne se montrent pas devant lui. Il respira profondément et soutint son regard en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air impassible, puis réfléchit à toute vitesse. Dire quelque chose serait attiser la colère paternelle, il le savait très bien, mieux valait garder le silence. De plus, présenter de nouvelles excuses serait inutile, ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse et de soumission, et Lucius avait horreur de la faiblesse.

A peu près autant que des démonstrations d'affection, à vrai dire.

- Tu sais ce que tu es, Drago ? Tu es un incapable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'acharne à tenter de faire quelque chose de toi, tant tu me déçois un peu plus chaque jour. Parfois, je me demande même si tu es véritablement de Sang-Pur, tant ta maladresse me rappelle celle d'un pauvre Moldu. Tu sais ce qu'est un Moldu, Drago ?

- Oui, Père.

- Qu'est-ce, alors ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques, Père.

- Et par définition, que sont les Moldus ?

- Ce sont des êtres inférieurs, Père.

- Bien. Es-tu un foutu Moldu, Drago ?

- Non, Père.

- Alors _pourquoi_ refuses-tu d'attraper le Vif ? hurla Lucius, dont la colère croissait au fur et à mesure des questions qu'il posait.

Narcissa, qui assistait à la scène depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire et sentait que la situation allait dégénérer, lâcha un long soupir et tendit la main vers Drago.

- Viens, mon cœur, tu as assez volé pour aujourd'hui.

- Il a besoin de plus d'entraînement ! répliqua Lucius, agacé.

- Tout ce dont il a besoin maintenant, c'est d'une douche et d'un dîner.

Le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé ne laissait place à aucune répartie.

- Tu l'épuises, ajouta-t-elle. C'est un enfant, Lucius, pas un joueur professionnel, tu attends beaucoup trop de lui.

- Cesse de le protéger tout le temps ! Si je n'en attends pas trop de lui, qui le fera ? Comment veux-tu qu'il progresse si personne ne le pousse à aller plus loin ?

- C'est un enfant, répéta-t-elle sèchement. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Elle adressa à son fils un signe de tête autoritaire, et celui-ci glissa aussitôt sa main dans la sienne. Il fut immédiatement envahi par l'habituel sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur. Elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux blonds collées au visage de Drago et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Tu vas m'attendre dans ta chambre pendant que l'elfe finit de préparer à manger, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Il faut que je parle avec ton père.

Il hocha la tête, ramassa son balai et la suivit sans rien ajouter jusqu'au Manoir. Derrière eux, il entendait Lucius lâcher des jurons pour lui-même, et sentit que la journée du lendemain allait être encore plus longue et douloureuse que celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Narcissa lui ordonna d'aller se laver en attendant l'heure du repas. Drago acquiesça et se précipita jusqu'à une somptueuse salle de bains dans laquelle il se déshabilla rapidement. Quand l'eau chaude coula sur son corps en sueur, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et passa sa main sur son visage comme pour effacer la peine et la culpabilité qui l'habitaient. En sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il avait la conviction que le lendemain serait une meilleure journée, et qu'il parviendrait enfin à attraper le Vif d'or. Il imaginait déjà le regard de son père rempli de fierté, lui accordant finalement ses félicitations, lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur.

- Tu es trop dur avec lui, et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse, alors ? Le laisser devenir un simple poursuiveur ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, oui. Il serait bien plus épanoui, et…

- …et personne ne lui demande de s'épanouir. On lui demande simplement d'être le meilleur, est-ce trop demander ?

- Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

- Non. Je veux qu'il fasse honneur à la famille, et par conséquent que si un jour il parvient par miracle à intégrer une équipe, il soit la pièce maîtresse de celle-ci.

- Les poursuiveurs ont aussi un rôle important dans une équipe de Quidditch, Lucius, ce que tu dis est ridicule…

- Ridicule ? Depuis quand les femmes peuvent prétendre s'y connaître en Quidditch, et de surcroît critiquer mes dires ?

- Depuis qu'il y a aussi des équipes féminines, peut-être ?

- Par « les femmes », j'entendais principalement « toi », qui ne t'es jamais intéressée sérieusement au sport.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais pu toi-même entrer dans l'équipe de Poudlard que tu dois te rabattre sur lui.

- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a déjà des taches dans notre famille – pour ne pas prendre ta sœur comme exemple – qu'il faut que tu laisses notre fils devenir une erreur à son tour.

- Lucius, ne commence pas à critiquer ma famille…

- Est-ce de ma faute si elle est foncièrement critiquable ?

- T'aurais-je offensé par ma remarque sur tes propres indispositions à jouer à l'époque ?

- Adresse-toi à moi sur un autre ton, si tu ne veux pas que cette discussion se transforme en conflit.

- Ah, on en était encore au stade de la discussion ?

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Cet enfant est une honte, on n'en fera jamais rien de bon, et il ne réussira jamais rien. Sûrement un héritage de certains gènes de ton côté…

- _Je crois t'avoir demandé d'arrêter tes allusions à ma sœur, _siffla Narcissa avec rage.

- Allusions ou pas, il m'a profondément déçu. C'était stupide de lui acheter ce balai, il ne sait même pas s'en servir correctement.

- Arrête, Drago est parfaitement à l'aise dans les airs et il vole très bien, tu le sais.

- Ah oui ? Tiens donc, il sait voler ? Mais c'est formidable ! grinça Lucius d'un ton faussement enjoué. Par contre, quand il s'agit d'attraper une balle…

- Maître… le dîner est prêt, Maître.

Drago entendit son père renifler avec dédain.

- Va chercher Drago, stupide créature.

- Oui, Maître, tout de suite.

L'elfe frappa à la porte de Drago à la seconde où celui-ci la claquait avec précipitation avant de fondre sur son lit.

- Le dîn…

- Dégage, Dobby.

- Mais Maître, vos parents ont ordonné à Dobby de venir vous…

- BARRE-TOI ! hurla Drago à la porte fermée.

Il entendit l'elfe hoqueter de terreur dans le couloir et disparaître dans un craquement sourd. Un second bruit lui indiqua qu'il était revenu dans la cuisine.

La voix de Lucius semblait résonner avec force dans la chambre.

_Cet enfant est une honte._

_Il ne réussira jamais rien._

Allongé sur son lit, Drago fixa le plafond d'un regard vide. Désormais peu importaient ses désirs et ses ambitions premières, il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait gagner le respect et la fierté de son père, et pour cela il n'avait qu'une chose à accomplir. Et plus tard, dans quelques années, il serait adulé par tous les élèves de sa maison quand il atterrirait avec grâce sur le terrain de Quidditch, le poing levé serrant la balle, hurlant sa victoire, et son cri serait imité par des centaines d'autres. Et plus tard encore, peut-être qu'il participerait à la Coupe du Monde, qu'il jouerait dans la meilleure équipe de Grande-Bretagne, que son nom serait connu et respecté partout en tant que plus grand attrapeur de son époque. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il valait, à tous, et en premier à son père.

Demain, il attraperait le Vif d'or.


End file.
